


A Nogitsune's words are Stiles' nightmare

by Flightbird22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mostly about nogitsune stiles, Poems, Poetry, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightbird22/pseuds/Flightbird22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few random poems</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nogitsune's words are Stiles' nightmare

I lay awake and count my fingers for nightmares  
Cross my fingers that the demons aren't out tonight  
To take me where words are nothing but static  
and screams are their music of choice

Sleep seems so unnecessary when all it brings is hysteria  
and a father who's voice is soothing but eyes show fear  
Of losing another to their mind where he can not follow  
(Don't worry Dad I just forgot to close the door)

When my body became a puppet and my mind became a maze  
I learned not to look through the eyes of one who took pleasure from chaos  
And drew life from sorrow and grieving  
Because I forgot how easily sanity tends to waver when you're living the life of the villain


End file.
